


Birthday

by kaloo_kalay



Series: I'll make it worth the while, just let me taste the sky [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Jeremy was working on his birthday, Layla makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this closer to his birthday but I didn't have access to my laptop.

Jeremy gasped into Layla's mouth as her hands worked on undo his button down. His hands moving to undo her dress but they were slapped away as she shoved his shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed. He let out a moan and rolled his hips up against hers, as she leaned down over him capturing him with another kiss. A shiver ran through him as she eased his hands above his head, pinning him temporarily. She pulled away, and the smirk on her lips made him more than a bit nervous. He looked up at her and swallowed thickly as she cuffed his hands to the head board. He tensed, his eyes widening as he tugged to see if there was any give. There wasn't.

"Layla, wha-" he was cut off as she leaned down, kissing him deeply distracting him almost immediately.

"Just relax, Jeremy, be good for me," her voice was hot in his ear making him shiver. "I'll make it worth your while." That grin on her lips reminded him of a cat that had its prey trapped beneath its paws, playing with the poor thing before ending it. He swallowed and shifted trying not to imagine it. He was clearly the pray in this situation. "Jeremy?"

His mouth was suddenly dry and he nodded, satisfying her for the time being. Licking her lips as her deep blue eyes took in his bare chest, before humming to herself as she moved down the bed. He watched her move intently, her small delicate fingers moving to undo his jeans. She raised one perfect brow at him, before she pushed the rough denim down his legs leaving him bare to her. The sandy blonde let his gray blue eyes fall shut as she drunk in the sight of him. He supposed it was about time, considering every time they had fucked up until now it was quick, in small spaces. Fast and dirty against the wall, on the kitchen counters or even the living room floor. He swallowed loudly before his eyes shot open, a moan passing his lips. Layla was staring up at his face with his cock buried halfway down her throat. He groaned letting out a curse, his head falling back and his hips pushing up. The blonde smacked his hip, pulling off of him with a obscene pop. She was glaring and he knew he's fucked up. At least a bit.

"No moving, unless I say so before, Jeremy," she scolded, sitting back between his legs. She watched the way his chest rose and fell for a moment. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?" He swallowed once more, nodding slightly which earned a tsk. He lifted his head, watching her with a confused look. "You're a big boy, use your words," her voice was just ever so mocking. Layla was clearly enjoying watching him struggle. He should have known she would have had something like this up her sleeves when he'd agreed to let her do what ever she wanted tonight. She waited for him to respond.

"I," he paused, licking his lips. He shot her a half smirk. "I'll be good, mistress," and that caused a moan from those perfect red lips. He watched her reach behind her and slowly unzip herself. She slowly, teasingly pulled her dress, that sinfully short dress over her head. Tossing it away she left herself bare to his eyes. Her lips quirked up in a half smirk before she took him back into her mouth, teasing him with her sparkling eyes.

A whimper passed his lips and his head fell back as he moaned again. She was a devil, always ensnaring him with sweet smiles and soft touches. She hummed around him and he couldn't help the buck of his hips at that. She quickly pulled herself away with a sigh, her chin settling on his hip. Jeremy let out a huff and bit down on his lip as she blew across his tip.

"You are so bad," she murmured, her tongue lapping a quick stripe up the side of his cock. He gasped, his cock twitching against his belly. "I really do try you know?" those big blue eyes that he could, had, gotten lost in, watching him. She contemplated what she would do with him. Suddenly she gripped the base of his cock, drawing a rather unmanly noise from the back of his throat. Smirking she went back to work, taking him into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks as she sucked at his tip before taking him down her throat twice. His entire body was tense and every time he tried to push his hips up she'd tighten the grip at the base of his cock. He was so close each time and then she sat back with a smirk.

"I really do love your cock," she licked her lips. A shiver ran through him and she let out a quiet laugh and stretched out onto mattress. She rested her chin back on his hip, making him whine. "You're a big boy, Jeremy," he swallowed at the absolute lust that dripped from her voice. "You can wait just a little bit longer to feel me around you, can't you?" He could have come right then, with the image of her on top of him. But he gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Yes, mistress."

She looked pleased, a soft smile on her lips. She moved so quickly sometimes he was sure he'd lost time because the next thing he knew she was on top of him. Slowly, still too slow she inched herself down on his thickness. Her perfect breasts heaved, moans passing her lips as she took all of him. She met his eyes and he fought back the burning urge to cum. Her tiny hands braced her on his tanned, toned chest as she rode him. Slowly at first before her hips speed up, drawing moans and gasps from both of them. Her cries came louder and louder and her back arched as she came apart around him. She moved her hips against his, clenching around him, pulling him along with her.

Jeremy's vision whited out and when he came to she was still on top of him. But she was slumped down on his chest, tracing invisible shapes as they came down. She let out a satisfied sigh and finally rolled off of him to undo his cuffs. He pulled her into his arms, his eyes fixing her with a questioning look. She pressed a kiss to his lips with a quiet laugh.

"Happy birthday," she murmured, content to relax in his arms now. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, a smile on his lips.

"Love you," he breathed but she was already dozing off. He let out a sigh and fell asleep himself, holding her tight.


End file.
